A method in a driver assistance system having a front camera in a vehicle is known from German Published Patent Application No. 10 2010 063 006. The method includes the following steps: Taking an image of a region situated in front of the vehicle using the camera, evaluating the image taken for the presence of a stop line, and selective triggering, based on the evaluation, of an automatic reaction of the driver assistance system for the accurately aimed stopping at the stop line.